El color de una Black
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: ¿Puede más la sangre que el amor? El vínculo de tres se verá probado. Drabbles en torno a las hermanas Black, sin orden cronológico establecido. Puede contener violencia, comedia, drama y universos alternos.
1. Ellas

**El color de una Black**

 **Summary** : Drabbles en torno a las hermanas Black, sin orden cronológico establecido. Puede contener violencia, comedia, drama y universos alternos.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling y su imaginación.

* * *

1\. Ellas

Ellas son así.

 _Hermosas._

Decidir quién era la más hermosa de las tres es tarea imposible.

La belleza rubia y delicada de Narcisa se equipara con la belleza oscura y salvaje de Bellatrix. Los bucles castaños de Andrómeda y sus inteligentes ojos, fueron la perdición de Ted Tonks.

 _Elegantes._

Posturas rectas y cabezas derechas. El vestido azul rey de Narcisa impoluto al lado del delicado magenta de Andrómeda.

Todas las miradas se dirigen al vestido rojo sangre de Bellatrix, pero ella tras la máscara que oculta sus facciones, sólo espera la atención de uno de los presentes, del más importante, el _Lord_.

 _Aristocráticas_.

Miran a todos por debajo del hombro. Consideran que nadie es digno de su presencia. Se creen reinas y piensan que todos deben tratarlas como tal.

Andrómeda ni siquiera le dedica una mirada a esos _sangre sucias_. Bellatrix apenas los mira para voltear los ojos con desdén y asegurarse que ni siquiera respiren su mismo aire.

Narcisa sonríe orgullosa cuando Lucius Malfoy le muestra el tatuaje de una serpiente en la piel, considera que es un símbolo de aquellos que están haciendo algo por el mundo mágico.

 _Astutas_.

Bellatrix consigue que Avery se culpe a sí mismo por los cortes que aparecen en la piel de Margaret Hill, aquella sucia mestiza con ínfulas de grandeza.

Andrómeda logra que Cinna Yaxley la invite a su fiesta de cumpleaños, por el módico precio de cubrirla con la profesora McGonagall.

Y Narcisa hace que Mcnair le lleve sus compras en Hogsmeade, prometiéndole que luego le compensara por tal acto de caballerosidad.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** :

Hola, hola. ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Alguien quiere leerme todavía?

Estos son algunos drabbles de mis hermanas favoritas, nada más que un especie de honor para las tres brujas de esa familia. Espero que les gusten.


	2. Hermanas

_Disclaimer:_ Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

 _Advertencias_ : Universo Alterno en el que la guerra jamás ocurrió y Tom Sorvolo Riddle es felizmente Thomas Gaunt.

* * *

1\. Hermanas

De las que se gruñen en todo el verano.

Y parte del año escolar, cuando coinciden en los pasillos del castillo, en la sala común de Slytherin, y en los paseos a Hogsmeade.

Se pelean por los turnos al baño del pasillo de la Casa Black – aunque Dorea se canse de recordarles que cada cuarto cuenta con un baño privado.

De esas que son capaces de robarse el cepillo de pelo, las túnicas y los libros de texto, y luego juran que fue el elfo doméstico que lo tomó prestado.

 _Son Protectoras_.

Cuando Narcisa sale por primera vez con Lucius – ese desgraciado rubio que quiere pervertir a nuestra pequeña, Meda, y a ti no te importa –, es Bellatrix la que la aconseja de no besarse hasta el final, del modo en que debe batir las pestañas para ser más encantadora, y de la correcta forma de vestirse – una túnica escotada que muestre pero que dé el mensaje de "no puedes tocar".

"Ya entendí, Bella", protestó Narcisa, "soy como una mercancía de colección o algo así. Deja de darme la lata".

"Sólo van a dar un pequeño paseo, Bella, relájate", terció Andrómeda en franco apoyo a su hermana menor.

"Un paseo en los Jardines Blancos, donde van todos los enamorados", replicó Bella, "perdóname, Meda, si soy un poco suspicaz"

"Como si nunca hubieses dado un paseo con Rodolphus, Trix", comentó Meda mirándose las uñas como si fueran lo más importante en ese cuarto.

"¡No me llames Trix!", gruñó Bella, "sabes que detesto cuando Sirius me llama así".

Narcisa sonríe. Andrómeda había logrado que Bellatrix desviara su atención de su paseo con Lucius, y se enfocara en el molesto de Sirius. ¡Bravo por Meda!

Cuando Andrómeda se entera de que el profesor Gaunt – ese enigmático mago de ojos rojos que casualmente es nuestro jefe de casa –, está llevando al límite a Bella: haciéndola trabajar más que cualquiera, poniéndole trabajos que ni siquiera están contemplados en el libro de texto, y convenciéndola de sus esfuerzos no son suficientes; ella toma cartas en el asunto. Y discretamente – todo lo discreta que puede ser una serpiente protegiendo a sus crías – va a quejarse ante Albus Dumbledore y Angus Fisher (que es algo así como el segundo director de Hogwarts al estar tan relacionado con el primero).

"Así que como verán, esta situación es insostenible", declara Andrómeda ante el despacho del director, en el cual se encuentran un divertido Fisher, un curioso Dumbledore, una avergonzada Bella – sí, tal cosa es posible cuando tu hermana menor te avergüenza ante tu primer crush –, un por demás atónito Thomas Gaunt, y un – aunque suene exagerado – funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, que no veía el momento de que lo sacaran del simple archivo para ponerlo en un cargo más importante.

"Y yo exijo que se tomen cartas en el asunto contra ese profesor aprovechado de mi hermana".

El _asunto_ podía haber evolucionado en una forma horrible – un asesinato entre hermanas, por ejemplo –, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Narcisa se pudo frenar la desgracia. Fue Cissy la que actuó como testigo y demostró que la relación entre la mayor de las Black y el profesor Gaunt, era de estricta profesionalidad.

"Aquí no hay más que una alumna adolescente que siente sólo una profunda admiración por su profesor, y un profesor que le exige a su alumna porque la considera la bruja más brillante de su generación", declaró Narcisa como si nada, ganándose una sonrisa agradecida de Bella y una media sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte del profesor Gaunt.

 _Fieles_.

Cuando Bellatrix se escapa de la casa para asistir a un concierto de los Unicornios Siniestros (que no tienen nada que ver con los Unicornios Borrachos más allá de su gusto por los unicornios), es Andrómeda quien la cubre. Quien le dice a los padres de ambas que Bella está en cama con dolor de cabeza y que ella mimará a su hermana.

Y es Narcisa la que felizmente encuentra una excusa creíble la mañana siguiente para pretextar por qué Bella no durmió esa noche en la casa.

Cuando Narcisa es engañada por Miles Yaxley, a Bellatrix le falta tiempo para ir con el desgraciado imbécil y hacerle un encantamiento de huevos podridos. No puede hacer mucho porque tiene clases de Pociones, y ya Slughorn le ha llamado la atención por su impuntualidad.

No hace falta sin embargo. De regreso a la sala común, se entera que Yaxley, aparte de oler mal, tiene un horrible zampullido en sus partes nobles – que de nobles no tienen nada – que lo hace interno de la enfermería. Bella mira a Andrómeda sentada con sus amigas de quinto año, y sólo le hacen faltan unos segundos para saber con toda seguridad que es la autora de ese último hechizo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** :

Este es un poco más largo que el anterior.

Riddle terminó siendo Thomas Gaunt, y en algún otro fic escribiré su historia, por ahora está sólo en mi cabeza.

Espero que les guste la historia.


	3. Estrellas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de JK Rowling.

* * *

1\. Estrellas.

Aquí y allá surgen astros. Las estrellas que vemos hoy no son las mismas de hace miles de años. Y probablemente las estrellas que veamos hoy se hayan extinguido en cien años o menos.

Los Black saben de estrellas.

A veces Bella bromea diciendo que de tanto mirar hacia el cielo, la familia Black ha dejado de vivir en el presente.

 _No le falta razón. Los Black son tradicionalistas._

Andrómeda sabe que el único nombre que puede darle a su hija es Nymphadora. Su hija, su ninfa, deberá recordar la herencia que su madre le lega, el sacrificio que hizo Andrómeda por ella y su padre.

 _Tiene que ver con honor_. Con sabiduría antigua.

La estrella más brillante, su pequeño dragón. Draco que debe llevar la carga de dos familias. Que no puede olvidarse del momento en que nació, de la guerra, de los olores putrefactos, los gritos producto de la tortura y las ansias de poder de un déspota.

 _Curioso como nuestras vidas están signadas por ciclos_. Ciclos que se abren y se cierran, como una serpiente que se muerde la cola.

Andrómeda apenas y sabe algo de Bellatrix. En esos días, parece que su hermana se ha vuelto una desquiciada llena de ira y rabia, y ansias de sangre y tortura. Se parece muy poco a la hermana mayor que ella recuerda y que ama.

 _Los Black son rencorosos_. No perdonan. No aceptan el error. Y Walburga Black va borrando nombres en el tapiz.

Bellatrix no quiere saber nada de Andrómeda. No quiere saber de esa traidora que abandonó a los Black por amor. En ocasiones, Bella tiene la idea de que su hermana no es tan estúpida y que se casó con Tonks, sólo para estar del lado de la luz, por si esta improbablemente gane la guerra. Otras veces sólo quiere hacerle pagar por su error.

 _Los Black consiguen lo que quieren_. Lo toman por la fuerza y lo hacen suyo. Se comen el mundo hasta que el mundo los come a ellos.

Narcisa sabe que está sola. Lucius apenas pasa tiempo en casa, y ella tiene que enfrentarse a una Mansión Malfoy que es demasiado grande para una sola persona. Su suegro Abraxas está demasiado ocupado tratando de enriquecer la fortuna y el prestigio de la familia. Y Emmeline es la desgraciada suegra que nadie en el mundo quiere tener.

En medio de intrigas y soledades, su rubia cabecilla sólo desea tomar el té con sus hermanas mayores.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¿Siguen leyendo? ¿Llegaron hasta aquí? No sé cómo definir este drabble, quizás es una introspección a las vidas de las Black, un vistazo luego de que la guerra las separara.

Espero que les guste la historia.


	4. Colores

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de JK Rowling.

* * *

1\. Colores.

Andrómeda y Bellatrix saben que el _azul_ es el color de Cissy.

Azul son las paredes de su cuarto. Y azules son la mayor parte de sus túnicas. Las túnicas de Hogwarts siempre tienen algo azul. Y el primer collar de diamantes que Miles Yaxley le regaló, iba en una caja azul terciopelo.

Azul es también el salón privado que Lucius le asigna cuando se muda a la Mansión Malfoy. Azul es la primera manta en la que Draco es envuelto. Y azul es el vestido que usa cuando carga a Scorpius, el niño que ha venido a ser una bendición para la familia Malfoy.

 _El azul es el color de la infancia_. De los recuerdos que se atesoran en el baúl de Hogwarts, donde en tren hacia el castillo siguen riendo unas hermanas.

* * *

Sirius supo que el color de Bellatrix es el _rojo_.

Rojo sangre. Como el que sale de los sangre sucias que estaban en su camino.

Como el que empapa las baldosas de la Mansión Lestrange, y en especial en la cerámica de su cuarto, donde Rodolphus tortura a una muggle – probablemente una prostituta –, de la que corren hilos de sangre.

Como el que ahora sale de sus muñecas, sucias por la podredumbre de Azkaban. Bella se encaja las uñas para no oír, no pensar y no sentir. Para alejarse de las pesadillas. Y se saca sangre.

 _El rojo es poder y vida_. Salvación y caída. Es lo real, lo único tangible entre sus recuerdos y fantasmas. Es muerte cuando Molly Weasley envía ese certero hechizo que le corta la vida.

* * *

Todos saben que el color favorito de Andrómeda es el magenta. Pero sólo Narcisa sabía que su color es el _verde_.

Verde Slytherin. Como el escudo de la casa. Como las responsabilidades. Como el ser Black. Como el tapiz de Grinmmauld Place.

Verde Esmeralda. Como el césped de la casa que compartió con Tonks – ese asqueroso sangre sucia. Como las paredes. Como el cabello de Nymphadora cuando piensa en su madre.

Y verde Avada Kedavra. Como la muerte de Tonks. Como el día en que Bella segó la vida de Dora. Como los ojos hundidos de Harry Potter cuando se disculpó por no haber podido salvarlos a todos. Como los ojos de Teddy cuando su padrino lo tomó por primera vez en brazos.

* * *

 _Azul, rojo y verde_.

El azul y el rojo podían convivir por poco tiempo, pero al final, los dos mueren para dar paso al morado. O no se unen en absoluto.

El rojo y el verde podrían subsistir por décadas. Pero al final el rojo quiere su independencia y seguir sus ideales. Y el verde no puede seguirlo. Y el marrón es sólo una fantasía en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Espero que se haya entendido lo de lo los colores.

Es simplemente una locura mía, otra forma de explicar las personalidades de las Black, iguales pero diferentes.


	5. Azkaban

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter pertenece a una británica llamada JK Rowling.

 _Advertencia_ : Situado en el verano del sexto año.

* * *

Azkaban.

Azkaban huele a muerte y podredumbre.

A sueños cortados e infancias destrozadas.

A llantos y a sangre.

Tiene el óxido del perdedor y la saliva de los que no tienen esperanza.

 _Cissy_

Ahora entiende la locura de su hermana.

Entiende su dolor y sus pesadillas, las que oye todas las noches a través las puertas abiertas de sus habitaciones en la Mansión Malfoy.

Cissy aguanta las ganas de llorar y de mantenerse recta, insensible al dolor que la rodea. Y sigue avanzando, al encuentro de Lucius.

Pronto entiende que lo que está en esa celda, es apenas una sombra de su marido. No reacciona al verla. No reacciona en absoluto; ni a la suciedad de la celda, ni a la asquerosa comida que dejan los guardas – nuevos carceleros que parecen envalentonarse con el sufrimiento de otros –, ni a las ratas que acampan felizmente por las paredes.

Narcisa arruga la boca y trata de no respirar.

Su corazón se encoge y su amor por Lucius – el pasado, el presente – sufre un espasmo. ¿ _Qué les depara el destino para su amor_?

Se obliga a decir las palabras que el Lord mandó a decir:

"Pronto saldrás de aquí"

Luego se aleja de ese infierno.

 _Andrómeda_

Recuerda sólo de vez en cuando la prisión de los magos. Particularmente por el trabajo de Dora.

En los últimos años, Azkaban está relacionado con un familiar. Primero Sirius, más tarde Bellatrix. Y ambos han salido de ese lugar. De ese infierno, con secuelas más o menos graves.

Sabe por Dora que Sirius nunca se recuperó. Siempre estuvo viviendo el pasado, con los Merodeadores. Y nunca se dio chance para madurar, para mejorar. En opinión de Meda, Albus Dumbledore debió asistir medicamente a Sirius, y no sólo cambiar Azkaban por Grinmmauld Place.

Y por desgracia, sabe por la misma Dora – cuando estuvo a punto de perderla en el Departamento de Misterios – que Bellatrix no está en sus cabales.

A veces se angustiaba por Sirius.

Ahora, aunque no quiera se angustia por Bellatrix. Quiere, aunque sea un deseo infantil, abrazar a su hermana mayor, protegerla de sus pesadillas, alejarla de la guerra.

Luego despierta.

 _Hace mucho que vive de ilusiones_. Y de esperanzas vanas de que de algún modo esta guerra sea menos cruenta que la anterior. Se equivoca.

 _Bellatrix_

Cissy vuelve a la Mansión Malfoy. Encuentra la casa extrañamente silenciosa. Aunque sólo Bella está allí – el Lord casi siempre está de viaje –, su hermana se las arregla para hacer el suficiente escándalo. Ahora sorprendentemente está en el jardín, en una postura que dista mucho de la cruel mortífaga que es la mayor parte del tiempo. Está de rodillas, las túnicas despatarradas en el suelo, y sus manos sucias por la tierra donde arranca la mala hierba.

Es un trabajo tan minucioso, tan laborioso que Narcisa entiende – con una mezcla de compasión y asombro –, el que no haya mandado a un elfo doméstico a hacer el trabajo.

 _Todos tenemos un escape de nuestros propios demonios_.

Se había extrañado esta mañana cuando Bellatrix no la acompañó. Últimamente la sigue a todos lados – un poco como perro faldero y un poco como perro guardián del Lord. Ahora no le extraña. Incluso lo comprende.

Y eso hace que surjan más miedos por causa de Lucius. ¿Qué encontrará cuando vuelva su esposo?

Cansada, la bruja rubia sólo atina a dar media vuelta y subir a su habitación, donde le espera una carta de Draco, únicos regalos en ese ambiente de tensión y espera.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Esta es mi visión de la historia de ese momento crucial. Espero haberle hecho justicia.


	6. Amortentia

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter pertenece a una británica llamada JK Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

6\. Amortentia

Tonks huele a libertad.

Esa libertad que todo Black quiere, necesita, ansía. Esa libertad en la que no existe familia, responsabilidades, casas o apellidos.

Tonks huele a sudor y gemidos reprimidos en las corbatas verdes y amarillas.

Huele a largos veranos sin hacer nada.

Huele a rebeldía, con el cabello suelto y las mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción. A paseos por los jardines de Hogwarts, por las calles muggles de Londres y por los andenes de trenes que no van a ningún sitio.

Huele a besos profanos, a manos que acarician mucha piel, que se meten por el borde de las faldas y envuelven dedos en cabellos castaños y negros.

Huele a desesperación, a minutos robados, a esa aflicción de estar separados, y esa sensación de estar completos cuando se unen.

* * *

Lestrange es salvaje.

La hace olvidar quién es, qué quiere y que vino a buscar a ese pasillo de las mazmorras. Algo sobre ponerle sanción a una pareja que estaba fuera de sus salas comunes, o algo así.

Es dientes que se encajan en la piel, uñas que arañan y caderas que se mecen en un ritmo acompasado.

Son maldiciones proferidas contra los azulejos del baño de los prefectos, pared que se clava en la espalda y estanterías que amenazan con desplomarse bajo el peso de ambos.

Son paseos por el Callejón Diagón, por las calles buscando muggles incautos y asquerosos para hacerlos gritar.

Es sangre derramada, cicatrices que abren y locura en el último suspiro, mientras juegan a ser verdugos y jueces del mundo.

* * *

Malfoy es un príncipe.

Un príncipe que la presume por las salas del Ministerio de Magia, por las fiestas de los sangre puras y por el mundo mágico, aún más allá de Inglaterra.

Que la toma de la mano y le da seguridad de que no está sola. Que lucharía contra gigantes y dragones por ella, pero que por ahora se contesta con los asquerosos muggles que quieren respirar su mismo aire.

Es un príncipe azul – porque azul es su color favorito – que le regala diamantes, rubíes y topacios, porque dice que ella es su reina.

Cuando la toca con una fusta de cuero que enrojece su pálida piel. Cuando la ata con cintas de terciopelo a la amplia cama de recién casados. Cuando la hace gritar, de placer y de dolor, qué importancia tiene.

Cuando la hace tocar las estrellas en un éxtasis que la estremece.

Cuando bebe whisky de fuego y le niega su propia copa – porque dice que las señoritas como ella no pueden tomar alcohol – pero de buena gana deja que beba el fuego de sus labios.

Cuando le dice maldiciones y palabras altisonantes al oído. Cuando le relata, punto por punto y coma por coma, las emociones en el rostro de los torturados por su magia.

Cuando se olvida de las camas y de las habitaciones, y se ensucian de hojas y tierra en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

No estoy segura de esta viñeta y no estoy convencida con la parte de Lucius y Narcisa. Espero que les guste.


	7. Nacer

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter pertenece a una británica llamada JK Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

 **7\. Nacer**

 _Nacer, crecer, morir. Ciclo de la vida. Ciclo básico. LO que decidamos ser, es lo que marca la diferencia_.

Habíamos nacido para la grandeza.

Para la gloria.

Para brillar en cada lugar al que fuéramos.

Para capturar miradas.

Para generar odios y adoración por igual.

* * *

 _Tres._

Todo el mundo sabe quién eres. Y eso te complace. Eres el centro de las miradas, el centro de atención. Y sabes que las miradas no se apartarán de ti en toda la noche, ni cuando llamen a algún otro chico de once años para ser seleccionado.

Tú eres la primera.

El Sombrero no tuvo oportunidad de pasear por tu mente. Apenas tocó tu cabeza gritó "Slytherin".

No te sorprendiste.

Lo anhelabas. Lo deseabas. Ese era tu lugar desde el comienzo. La Selección era completamente innecesaria.

Tan sólo un recordatorio para que Hogwarts sepa que has llegado. Que ha llegado su abeja reina. Que se prepare, si puede.

* * *

Habíamos nacido para lo hermoso.

Para vestir las mejores túnicas.

Para rodearnos de lujo.

Para soltar nuestras melenas al viento.

* * *

 _Dos_.

Habías disfrutado de la boda de tu hermana y Lestrange. Habías sonreído adecuadamente, recibido los saludos.

Y estabas bebiendo una copa de vino de elfo cuando lo oíste.

"Qué buena boda ha dado Bellatrix. ¿Para cuándo se casarán las otras hermanas?"

Las alarmas se encendieron en tu interior y tuviste que dejar la copa en una de esas bandejas que flotaban sobre las cabezas de los elfos domésticos.

El problema empeoró cuando oíste a tu madre.

"Cygnus y yo estamos negociando el compromiso de Andrómeda. Queremos que ella haga tan buen enlace como Bellatrix"

Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Tu propia familia estaba negociando para venderte al mejor postor. Como si no tuvieras capacidad de elección. O como si no tuvieras una relación inadecuada con un hijo de muggles.

"¿Qué sucede, querida?"

"Me duele la cabeza, padre. ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?"

Ya en la seguridad de tu habitación meditas. Lo piensas.

Y al día siguiente estás en los brazos de Ted Tonks mientras te prometes a ti misma, no volver a permitir que nadie maneje los hilos de tu vida.

* * *

Habíamos nacido para estar en la cima.

Para mirar por encima de nuestro hombro.

Para considerar inferiores a otros seres.

Para considerarnos invencibles.

Para sabernos poderosas.

* * *

 _Una_.

El fracaso tiene un regusto amargo en tu boca. Es como la hiel de los insultos que se te pegan a la piel. Como la hiedra venenosa del odio que te escupen en la cara. Como el lazo del diablo que son las miradas de rencor y odio que te obsequian cuando caminas por las calles.

Pero tienes la piel muy dura.

Y todo lo que te lancen, te resbala.

Porque tú sabes mejor.

Tú sabes que es bueno que hablen de ti. Que hablen mal, pero que hablen. Que no te olviden.

Que no te vean acabada ni destruida.

Tú eres Narcisa Black y nada ni nadie tiene el poder para sacarte de tu hogar. De la Mansión Malfoy. Y de la misma Inglaterra.

Que ellos se regocijen en su bondad hipócrita que te deja respirar su mismo aire, tú caminarás con la frente en alto, como una reina.

* * *

Habíamos nacido para un propósito.

Para perpetuar la sangre pura.

Para tener matrimonios decentes.

Para ser una copia de nuestros padres.

El problema.

Es que nuestro destino no estaba escrito. Y cuando empezamos a tomar caminos distintos al que nos enseñaron, también cambiaron nuestras vidas.

Nuestros sueños.

Nuestros deseos.

Nuestras esperanzas.

Mírennos ahora.

No somos ni la sombra de lo que fuimos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Digamos que el "yo protagonista# es de Andrómeda Black. Y el "tú testigo" es de cualquier persona no-black. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
